Forever and Always
by Chibi Yachiru-chan
Summary: Ishida saw Orihime leaning at Ichigo with his hand in her hair! It was quite a misunderstanding though. Now they each have a person they need to clear up the matter with. Ichigo and Rukia still can't exactly put a finger on what exactly they feel for each other. After Ichigo goes all instinctual and kisses her, things get more awkward. IchiRuki plus Ishida x Orihime
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

**Author's note: this is my first attempt so please it would be great if readers review it. I'd appreciate criticisms. Basically, I know, the flashback is kind of cliched but as its my first time, I couldn't think of something better *groans* Please read and review :3**

* * *

It was getting dark and the wind was turning quite chilling. The raven haired girl crossed her arms to shield her petite body from cold._ Damn this Gigai. Its so cold out here. I wish I had a jacket._

"Yo" she was startled as a heavy hand dropped around her shoulder.

"Ichigo" she looked at the tall orange head guy.

"Geez" he shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it over her head "wanna freeze to death or what!"

"I don't need it… I'm fine." she said holding out the oversized jacket back to him.

"I didn't ask" he said with a frown "just take it, will ya?"

She stopped to look at him, then looked away. The frown clearly said 'no-arguments'. She sighed as she pulled the jacket around her body. Yeah, an argument with this guy was the last thing she'd want right now. It felt warm and comfortable. It smelled of him. She tried not to sniff but nevertheless did. Some things couldn't be helped!

"Thanks" she said, looking to the other side. She clearly sounded upset.

He sighed.

"Seriously, Rukia…" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as they walked in the direction of his house "You should've at least listened to what I had to say… I… it wasn't… geez what the hell! " he stopped, scratching the back of his head as he fumbled for words. The petite Shinigami raised her head to look at him. His expression was something like a confused, worried frown. She had never seen anyone capable of showing so many expressions while still frowning. Well… it was Ichigo after all!

"What?" she looked down, not wanting her face to betray any emotion. She didn't even know what it was. She was just upset, and she didn't want to be. She couldn't quite figure out why.

"Well… about Inoue and uh… that was a… not what you thought it was."

"Well?" Rukia tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow "What did you think I thought of whatever that was?"

Ichigo just frowned with more confusion "Well, you just… ran away before I could say anything and… uh I thought… oh God I don't_ know_" he suddenly wound his arm around her waist and cupped her tiny face in the other hand. Before she could comprehend what was happening, his lips came crushing down on hers with a kind of urgency. Her eyes widened as her legs threatened to give way under pressure. But he was already supporting all her weight with one arm. She couldn't feel the ground under her feet. Her cheeks felt red hot as her ears felt like steam was coming out of em. The heat was getting to her head. She felt she would lose consciousness. Before she could get her brains to respond, he pulled away, setting her down on her feet again. She could see a little shade of red creeping to his cheeks as he looked away, not being able to look her in the eyes. It was then that she felt her heart start beating again (and beating like crazy). She realized she was staring at him like her eyes would just pop out. She blinked and looked away too, thankful that the street they had turned onto was deserted.

They stood there speechless, motionless for what felt like eternity. Ichigo wasn't sure of what he'd just done or why . His heart was pounding in his chest like crazy and his head hurt with thumping noise. His face was all heated up.

"Ruk-"

"Ichi-"

Both of them said at the same time and stopped. This felt awkward. More awkward than the silence.

"Kurosaki-kun" they turned as a voice came from the corner they'd just turned.

A familiar face appeared from around the bend.

"… Kurosaki-kun…" the girl with long orange hair bent down, hands on her knees "Sorry… to trouble you… this late… but…" she panted as they snapped back to thinking straight.

"Inoue" Ichigo stared blankly "What happened? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Ano…" she walked up to him and grabbed his arm "I need to… talk to you. There's…"

Ichigo shot a glance in the direction where Rukia still stood, stupefied, as Orihime led him the other way. After what he just did, he wanted to get away from this awkwardness as soon as he could. But a part of him didn't want to move away. Orihime just tugged at his arm as Ichigo stumbled his way slowly, not being able to decide what to do. He saw Rukia turn away and run as fast as she could until he couldn't see his tiny figure anymore in the dark.

"Oi, Inoue" Ichigo growled as irritation brought him back to his senses "What_ is_ it?"

Orihime released his arm as she realized she had probably just caused another misunderstanding. She looked to the other side to find Rukia wasn't there anymore. Before Ichigo could say anything, tears started trickling down her face. She broke into sobs.

"Gomen na, Kurosaki-kun" she said sniffing, "I just… gomeeeeen" she wailed as she collapsed on the cold sidewalk.

Ichigo's frown deepened "Inoooue" he sighed "Why are you apologizing to me. Here" he held out his handkerchief "Calm down. Tell me what happened."

Orihime dried her eyes with his handkerchief and sniffed "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't realize Kuchiki-san was there and I wasn't thinking straight and I just…" another streak of tears.

"Yeah, but why did you come running so out of breath before all that?"

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She got up and dusted herself.

"Ishida-kun…" she couldn't help another fresh streak of tears rolling down "about what happened in the evening… I…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh" was all Ichigo could say as he comprehended what she meant.

"Oh no" he held his head in his hand as he realized the disaster "not him too, not Uryu… no…"

_It was just like any other normal day in Karakura. Ichigo and the others were just hangin' out like usual. Some talk about a concert was going on. Tatsuki and Orihime were chatting away excitedly and Rukia nodded away as they filled her up with information. Uryu quietly sipped on his drink as he eyed Orihime, smiling shyly. Chad was his normal 'no-talking-no-expressions'._

_They'd all gotten up to leave while Ichigo had wanted to stay behind for a while so they had gone away._

_As they walked, Orihime realized she'd forgotten to return Ichigo's notebook and had told the others to go ahead while she raced back. Ichigo was still there, leaning over a window._

_"Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo turned around to see Inoue waving his notebook at him "I forgot to-oh"_

_Her foot slipped and she grabbed onto Ichigo out of reflex. Ichigo slammed into the wall with Orihime's weight. As she tried to pull away, her hair got stuck around the chain he was wearing. Ichigo offered to untangle it as she stayed still._

_Uryu had just decided to follow Orihime out of… affection? And the moment he'd entered, all he saw was Orihime leaning at Ichigo, her hair in his hands. His face turned black as thunder as he stormed away before they could free themselves._

_"Ishida-kun…" by the time Orihime reached the entrance, Uryu had disappeared. She saw Rukia's pale face as she dashed towards where she thought he had gone._

_As a dazed Ichigo dusted and straightened himself, he saw Rukia turn around without a word and run away faster than ever._

_"Rukia, wait" but she was gone._

And through all this, it had come down to how it was now.

Ichigo covered his eyes with his palms.

"Damn. Why does this Uryu have to be so twitchy all the time!" he was getting more irritated by the minute. "Where is he now? Oye Inoue, stop _crying_ now. Let's go talk him out of it"

Sniff. "Kurosaki-kun, I couldn't find Ishida-kun anywhere I kept looking for him… I…" sniff "When I finally did, he won't listen to me. He's been acting all calm and composed. He's acting like… like he doesn't know me anymore."

"Inoue, let's go" Ichigo said "I want to kick his ass so bad."

Orihime shook her head "no, Kurosaki-kun… you…"

"Wakatta wakatta" Ichigo said clenching his fists "let's just go, okay"

Orihime nodded and they started walking towards Uryu's house.

* * *

**Just made a few minor corrections!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights

**Autor's note: So I had a holiday today and I decided to put up the next chapter. I'm sorry it still sounds a lot cliched I just can't help it. Anyways I tried my best to keep them in character but I guess I missed at places. Gomen. And please please pleeeeeease...I need your reviews. if you read it, please take five seconds off your precious time and leave a review :3 you'd be a great help!**

* * *

Uryu had been trying to concentrate on some assignment all this while. He just couldn't get the image out of his head. _Damn that Kurosaki! Of all people… Orihime… why?!_ He put his head in his hands. It was too difficult to think straight, much less study!

The doorbell went off._ Who could be there…_ he thought as he walked towards the door. He hardly ever had any visitors. He opened it up only to find the two orange heads from his thoughts standing out there, cold. He scowled.

"Oi, Uryu" Ichigo clearly sounded irritated.

Uryu adjusted his specs with his middle finger, as he always did when nervous. "Kurosaki… what brings you two here at this hour?"

"SHUT UP" Ichigo yelled at Uryu, clenching his fist "You already know what it is. Let's talk. About what-"

"Well…" Uryu adjusted his specs again "That's none of my business."

"_None-of-my-business_ my ass" Ichigo glared at him "What the hell are you acting like a jerk for! It. Was. A. Misunderstanding. Did she not tell you that" Ichigo grabbed Orihime's arm and shoved her in. Uryu winced.

"Yeah." Uryu said, looking the other way "I don't… particularly care"

That was it. The last straw. Ichigo took a step forward and punched him in the face, his glasses falling to the floor. Uryu stumbled back a few steps in shock. It hurt_. Damn_. And it hurt real bad.

"Ishida-kun" Orihime cried as she stepped towards him. Uryu held up his hand to make her stay where she was.

"You damned Shinigami." he growled "You wanna fight me alright"

He straightened up and grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"Sure. I'll beat some sense into you" Ichigo's frown deepened (as if it wasn't already!)

Uryu tried to punch him but missed. Ichigo raised his fist again only to be grabbed by Orihime's cold hand.

"Kurosaki-kun…" sniff sniff. She looked him square in the eyes, her own eyes burning with anger and regret. "Stop. Do NOT lay a hand on Ishida-kun again."

Ichigo let go of Uryu's collar as he stumbled back, dazed.

Uryu looked down at his feet. "Nande…?" he was still shaking "Why, Kurosaki!" he clenched his fists "WHY?! Of all the people… WHY the only girl I cared for…" Uryu's burning eyes were boring into Ichigo as he stared back, open-mouthed. "The only girl I really li-…" As he realized what he was about to say, he covered his mouth with one hand and blinked, blushing hard as he looked from right to left.

Orihime was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Ishida… kun…"

Orihime took a step towards him as he desperately hoped to find a hole to bury his head in. Another step. And another. Before he could warn her, she stumbled over the few blocks lying on the floor that he was working on and she fell head-first.

"Ita ita" she pulled herself up on an elbow, covering her nose with one hand. It felt warm and...wet?

"INOUE-SAN" Ishida dashed to her. "I-I-oh God your nose is bleeding. I am so sorry, Inoue-san… I…"

"Che" Ichigo smirked "See? _That's_ what happened. She just keeps falling all the time!"

"Ita… I-I'm fine, Ishida-kun. It doesn't really hurt. My bad" she smiled at him, wryly.

He smiled back at her with a relieved-still-concerned expression.

"I'm done here then, I guess" Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door. "Geez, Uryu, it's time you admit you like her" he turned back and smirked at them.

Uryu looked away, blushing "She… shut up, Kurosaki-she already _knows_ that-" he blushed harder.

Orihime shook her head at him "Ishida-kun would never acknowledge that in front of anyone" she smiled naughtily and stuck out her tongue.

Uryu started hoping to find a hole to bury his head in again.

"Bleh! You're one hell of an idiot couple you know" Ichigo slammed the door behind him as he walked away with a satisfied grin._ Damn it's cold out here. Thank God she has the coat. Or she'd probably just freeze to death!_

As he reached home, he was greeted by a kick in the face as soon as the door opened. Isshin danced in front of him, tongue stuck out.

"Idiot son of mine" he crowed "You let your guard down again. Baaaaka!"

Ichigo retorted with another kick "How many times do I tell you to not greet me with a kick in the face every time I come in."

"Oh stop it you two" Yuzu said with a sigh "Dinner's ready"

"Just let them be" Karin said with a scowl.

Ichigo washed up and took a plate "I'll take my dinner to my room"

"Ichigo… you're taking only half as much as you normally do" Yuzu pointed out.

"Oh… yeah I'm not… that hungry today…" Ichigo blinked.

_She wouldn't be there today._ Ichigo sighed as he went up the stairs.

"Oh you're home" the familiar voice said as he opened up his door. He jumped, startled.

"You… you're here!" Ichigo stared at the petite girl sitting in his closet, feet dangling down. He didn't know why in the first place he'd thought she _wouldn't_ be there. Something about what happened last made him think she would keep away. But there she was-just like always.

"You ate already?" She stared at the plate. Her stomach growled. "Is that mine?"

"Uh no… yeah… I mean…" he offered her the plate "You can eat this."

Rukia took it willingly and started at once. Ichigo plopped on his bed with a sigh.

"What happened?" she tilted her head and blinked at him. "Uh… not that I _want_ to know… I mean… eto…" she fumbled.

Ichigo smirked. _That's so cute-wait… whaaaaat?!_ He blinked and sat up straight, scratching his head._ Where have these weird thoughts been coming from, lately?!_ He looked up at her curious eyes.

"Oh… that…" he tried to think straight. "Hmmm… I went to Uryu's…" he related the whole incident to her and she chuckled.

"What? It's not funny!" Ichigo scowled "You don't know…"

Rukia sighed-as if relieved. "So that's how it is. Well it can't be helped. That scene _did_ look kind of…" she trailed off.

"Kind of _what_?!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Rukia turned red. "As if… you know… like you… and her…"

"I knew it-I_ knew_ it!" Rukia stared at Ichigo's irritated face "You misunderstood too…"

"Well…" Rukia looked away. "Not that it-"

"Yeah" Ichigo snapped. "Forget about it."

He got up and went downstairs to return with a bag of chips. Rukia looked at it with sparkly eyes. Ichigo gave her a mean look.

"This is_ mine_. You ate all my dinner. I'm hungry" He opened the bag of chips and started munching. Rukia pouted. "What?! I had to make an excuse of studying late so Yuzu would let me have it. I'm not giving you any."

"Fine!" Rukia retorted "I don't even want any."

Ichigo chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why did you not get more to eat like you always do?" Rukia asked.

"Well…." his mind was somewhere else "I thought you won't be here."

"And what made you think that?" she asked "Where else would I go? This is pretty much the only place I have."

"Yeah but…" he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying "After what I did…"

_Shit_! He realized he'd gotten off the track. He didn't really plan on bringing that up now. He looked at her as she looked down… blushing?

"Yeah… about that…" she spoke before him "I uh-"

"I'm sorry" Ichigo interrupted. "I didn't… mean it… I don't know… I just… sorry… I got impulsive, I guess…"

Her head snapped up and she stared at him as he fumbled uncomfortably, a slight shade of red in his face.

"Yeah? You didn't mean it?!" she yelled before she could realize "You don't just go kissing someone randomly because_ you got impulsive_! You really are the worst. Do you have any idea how your 'impulsive' actions could hurt another person?!"

"I admit it was my mistake, okay" he muttered "I _said_ I am sorry."

Rukia smacked him on the back of his head-twice.

"You jerk" she was shaking with rage, her fists clenched, her face wasn't visible as she looked down and her hair covered her face.

"What the_ hell_?! That HURT, you dumbass!" he snapped "I APOLOGIZED, did I not?! What _do_ you want? I can't time travel, okay"

She smacked him again and punched his arm. "You're the worst… the worst… that… was my… first…" she trailed off "I hate you, Ichigo, I really do… just… go kill yourself!"

"You_ dumbass_! What the-" Rukia leapt up to the window and disappeared before he could finish. "Ru-" but she was gone.

He sighed as he rubbed the sour spots. _Geez. What an idiot._ He was mad at her. But more than that he was mad at himself. _Why did I have to bring it up now?! Why did she have to overreact like that!_ Even more, he was mad at himself for kissing her in the first place. He wasn't sure of how he felt about her. No-he was pretty sure-they were friends… right? He sighed again and plopped down on his bed again._ Like hell I'm goin' out in this cold to look for her!_ He frowned as he slid into his blanket and shut his eyes. It was going to be a long night. He could feel it. sleep was nowhere near his eyes.

In the dark street, she sprinted in random direction without a hint as she felt her cheeks wet. She furiously wiped them with the back of her hand. _Why the hell do I feel so upset?! He's always been the same jerk! And it wasn't a big deal… was it? Then WHYYYY?!_ She slowed down to a jog as she tried to figure out where she was._ Baka!_ It was dark and she had no idea where she could go._ Baka!_ She decided she should go to soul society then. She sighed. It had been a while since she had gone there. Suddenly she longed to see the people there._ I won't come back_. She came to a stop._ I don't know why I feel this way. We are friends… right? Then whyyyy…?!_

* * *

**Author again! : So I guess it's kinda clear now that Ichigo and Rukia haven't quite figured out their feelings for each other yet. But don't worry, it'll creep in into the next chapter or summin :3 I'll try!**

**And, please, readers...review! I just started... need some motivation you know x3**


	3. Chapter 3: Advices

**Author's note: Yay! Here's another chapter. I've been working almost all day *wipes sweat off the forehead* so please I'd be rather happy to receive reviews (no seriously pleeeease I need to keep going!) dakara...onegaiiiii...review review review :3**

* * *

"Yo! Ohayou" Rukia turned around to find the red head standing there all beaming and smiling.

"Renji… o-ohayou" she smiled back.

"When did you come?" Renji plopped down on the ground next to her. The meadow looked beautiful as the orange sun was just coming up over the horizon.

Rukia sighed.

"Last night."

"Huh?" Renji scratched his head "Night? And why so suddenly?"

"Well I…" _because I did not want to see the face of a certain orange-haired idiot!_ "I suddenly started missing you guys so badly… I just wanted to… see you… like…" she trailed off.

Renji blinked in surprise. That was strange coming from this raven-haired girl he'd known since childhood.

"So… why did you not come over right then?"

"Oh… I…" she was caught off-guard "It was sort of late you know… so I just thought… maybe you might be asleep or something…"

Again, this wasn't like Rukia at all.

"Since when did you start considering things like that, you idiot?" Renji sighed.

This earned him a whack on the back of his head.

"Baka!" she said "I'm a Kuchiki. It's primary etiquettes!"

"Ita ita" Renji rubbed the back of his head "That's more like you."

Rukia sighed. She was acting all weird for no reason. Or wait… was there a reason…?

"So…" Renji put a hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

Rukia blinked "What is… what?!"

Renji smiled and patted her head "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"Hmm…" Rukia looked away "Not really…"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" her voice was almost a whisper "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are!" Renji boomed "I can tell, okay, it's_ all over your face_."

Rukia slightly smiled and looked up at him, no more efforts in trying to mask her emotions.

Just the very look on his face was enough to comfort her a little.

"So…?" he pressed on "Mind telling me about it?"

"I don't… _know_, Renji…" she leaned back at the tree "I can't put my finger on it…"

"Hmm…" he mused "How about we start with the details of yesterday?"

"Ye-yester… day" Rukia blinked at him.

"Yeah. Tell me" he said "If you can't figure it out, let me try to guess."

"Well…" she related the whole day's incidents to him, missing out on just_ one_ detail… how could she, it was too embarrassing!

"Hm hm" Renji nodded "Nothing weird so far… fighting for a bag of chips… no you can't be upset about _that_… or… was it really…?"

"Eh…?" she turned to him "Wha-_why_ would I be upset about a bag of chips, are you dumb?!"

Renji chuckled "Just saying"

"Baka!" she smiled a little. Being around him _was_ quite comforting. He was her best-friend after all!

"So before you decided to run away…" he continued "What was the last thing that happened?"

"Run… away…" Rukia blinked "Hey, who said I _ran_ away… like I said I came to see you."

"Oh really?" he could tell… she wasn't looking at him, more like she was_ avoiding_ looking at him "So you just suddenly wanted to see me and came here at night but then… you thought I must be _asleep_ so you waited till now… when_ I was the one_ who came to find you, eh?"

Rukia just couldn't keep up. She hadn't been able to think straight for a while now.

"Nah, Rukia…" his tone changed from a questioning advocate back to being Renji.

"Hm?" Rukia looked away in the distance.

"You guys fought again, right?" he leaned his head towards her. "And it's bothering you, is it not?"

Sigh. "We fight _all_ the time, Renji…"

"But it wasn't the 'all-the-time' kind of fight, was it?"

"I told him to go kill himself." she lowered her head in her hands "I shouldn't have been so angry, Renji, I… don't even know what pissed me off so bad… it wasn't like it was_ all_ my fault though… but… I wouldn't have been so angry normally…"

"Hm" he nodded "So tell me the last detail."

She smiled wryly. It was Renji after all, nothing about her would get past him. She decided it was okay if she told him. Renji was surprised and not so surprised at the same time. He smiled.

"So that's all" Rukia finished "I don't know but it made me so mad. First you just kiss someone out of the blue and then you apologize and tell her to _forget_ about it… as if that's even possible! But then… why does it make me so mad, Renji… I don't understand what goes on in my own head."

"Have you considered…" he began, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Considered what?" Rukia looked up at him.

"No… nothing" Renji's smile broadened.

"Nani?" Rukia lightly punched him in the arm "What is it?"

Renji turned to face her, staring straight into her eyes "That you might… have… feelings for him…?"

It took her a minute to react. "Oh" was all she said as she blinked "Ehhh? Wha-what mad you think that. Are you… crazy… no… of course not… no-no-no-no-no… ugh get out of my head, gosh, Renji, you're an_ idiot_!" she shook her head rigorously, trying to shake the words away.

"Just saying" he got up and dusted himself "Well, I should get going now. Before the captain comes searching for me with a released Bankai" he grinned and made a face.

"Yeah. Just… go" was all Rukia said.

"Yeah" his grin widened as he turned his head to look at her one last time before going "Just be honest with yourself."

"You-"

"Ja ne, Rukia" he cut in and shunpod away before she could say anything.

_What the… hell?!... Where did that come from all of a sudden… no-no-no… Renji_ is_ after all an idiot._

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki" Uryu came up from behind a distraught Ichigo at lunch "What's up with you?"

"Eh? No-nothing" Ichigo stammered.

"You look pathetic" Uryu commented.

_Well what do you know I did not get to eat anything at dinner and thanks to a certain someone who worried me sick, I never blinked an eye the whole night._

"Get lost, you…" Ichigo said irritatedly "I am nowhere near as pathetic as you look."

Uryu adjusted his specs "Yeah. Thanks to you, I have a nice swollen eye."

Ichigo turned to look at Uryu. Yes, he had a swollen eye. "Oh" he said as he remembered how he had punched this guy the last night "Oh… my bad. Sorry about that."

"We're even now" Uryu said adjusting his specs (like always!)

Ichigo looked up at him in confusion "Even?"

"Well… you… brought me back to… my senses" Uryu was fumbling "I should've thanked you for that. But this…" he pointed out to his swollen eye "… is why I did not. I accept your apology. We're even now."

"Baka!" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"By the way, where is Kuchiki-san?" out of the blue?! Why would Uryu ever care to know where Rukia was?! "I don't think I've seen her since morning. Why is she skipping school? Is she not well? Did another hollow show up?"

"I don't know" was all Ichigo said "Why are _you_ so worried about her?!"

"Well it doesn't really matter to me" Uryu turned away and smiled, adjusting his specs (again!) "But some spiky orange head is pretty obviously worried."

Ichigo tried to comprehend the words as Uryu walked away.

"I just thought I'd do you a little favor" he looked back at him "Be honest with yourself."

Ichigo blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Since you don't usually use your head, I should tell you it's pretty obvious she went back to where she came from. There's no other place to go" Uryu was smirking now "If you're that worried, just go see her yourself."

"Huh?" Uryu was just turning the bend in the corridor.

"Like hell I would!" Ichigo shouted "Baka!" but Uryu had already disappeared.

_Like I care_. Ichigo scratched his head again. _Che, I ain't goin' anywhere._

* * *

**Author (again) : Am I gettin' any better? I tried harder to stick with the characters (though I don't think it worked) and I just totally ****_needed_**** to add Renji i am just so obsessed with him :3 Byakuya too...I hope I come up with a nice little plot to put him up in the next chapter...!**

**please readers I request...leave reviews so that I can make it better (I hope I don't annoy people with begging for reviews all the time... demo... they really would mean a lot to me... anything you feel about the story... or ANYthing...!)**

**Ah and thank you BloodyIris16, Flightstar and MeddyIR for favoriting my story :3 yay motivation! And also Sakura-Yuki15 thanks a lot for the first (and still only) review on my very first try. Arigato minna :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Worries

**Author's note: Here's another chapter! Gomen it's a little short. I didn't have much time *groans* the weekdays…!**

**Anyways… please… read and review. Sorry for the errors x_x gotta hurry!**

* * *

_Geez! How did I end up here!_ So much for the advice he never wanted! Ichigo ended up visiting the soul society anyways. He wasn't one to admit mistakes-ever! But somewhere deep inside, he knew he was wrong. He wanted her back even if he'd have to apologize. _Seriously! What was I thinking?!_

He walked cluelessly around, for he had no idea where to find her… rather he didn't want to… and at the same time, somewhere, he was longing to see that little, egoistic, annoying midget who had ruined his night and pretty much the day!

"Oi, Ichigo" there he was… the tall red head who was the last person he wanted to bump into right now.

"Yo" he said anyway, for he knew this guy would know where she was "What ya doin' here?"

Renji shrugged "Just came to see ya"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out "Like hell you'd want to come see me!"

Renji grinned "Why are you here?"

Ichigo looked down "I… well… came to… look for… Ru…"

"Heh? What I didn't quite get the last part of it" Renji teased, enjoying the tough bastard flushing in front of him.

"Shut up" Ichigo muttered "None of your concerns"

Renji's notorious grin grew wider "Alright, I guess, then whatever it is that you came to look for… good luck finding it."

He started walking away as Ichigo sighed out loud.

"I give up" he said "Where is she, Renji?"

Renji turned around with the same annoying grin "She? Who?"

_Damn! Don't you just love making me look like a fool, you bastard!_

"Forget it" Ichigo yelled as he grew red and started walking away.

"How about you go look around the sixth division" Renji said, nonchalantly.

Ichigo scowled but nonetheless started walking in the direction.

Too bad he did not notice how bad Renji was trying to conceal his laughter. The red head just couldn't wait to see the drama he'd just conspired for.

As Ichigo walked to the sixth division, without a second thought, Renji stalked him as inconspicuously as he could.

Before Ichigo even realized, he was facing the sixth division. He stood there, trying to decide whether he should go in or not.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he looked up to find the noble, cold, ice block taichou of sixth division staring at him with the same freezing glare that he always had "What brings you here?"

_Damn!_ Ichigo was just running into people he least wanted to see when he was already losing his temper by the minute.

"Yo, Byakuya" Ichigo raised a hand.

Byakuya stared back at him with even colder glare. This insolent boy standing in front of him never knew anything about respect.

Ichigo slightly shuddered at the look of him as he wondered how he would've been freezed to death if this funny hair-clip captain could shoot ice-beams through his eyes. He was still staring blankly at him.

"Ah. I… just came to visit…" Ichigo trailed off.

"You came to visit the sixth division?" Byakuya asked in his icy, toneless voice.

Ichigo blinked at him. _Damn_. He was a minute too late to realize Renji had tricked him. Why at all would Rukia be _here_?! This was the _sixth_ division, the _ice-block Byakuya's_ sixth division.

_Damn that moron! I'm gonna kill him as soon as I get away from here! _Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said again. For all his apathetic and composed manners, he was pretty impatient, especially with this insolent, mannerless orange-haired boy.

"Ah… eto… I came to see Rukia" he blurted out before realizing "… I had something to talk to her about…"

"Rukia is not here." Byakuya replied flatly.

"Right. I'll go find her." Ichigo just wanted to slip away but-

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said again. "Rukia came to soul society last night. I have been given to understand that she has been upset since then."

Ichigo turned around to find Byakuya staring at him with burning eyes, but the same cool on his face. _What now are you gonna shoot fire at me?!_

"Uh… yeah… about that…" Ichigo tried to articulate, hard as it was in front of this hard-to-handle brother of an even-harder-to-handle sister.

"I do not wish to know what happened" Byakuya said cutting him off. "Just keep in mind that as long as Rukia is in the human world, I should know that she is being taken care of properly."

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could say. It wasn't like Byakuya (who at one point of time wanted Rukia dead) to show so much of care for her. And what did he mean by 'being taken care of properly'?! Was he supposed to be responsible for her now?!

"Remember" Byakuya added "If I come to know that Rukia has been upset because of you, or she is hurt, I will make sure you are not even allowed to flutter anywhere near soul society after you die."

"Huh?" was this crazy hair-clips captain threatening Ichigo?!

He shot him one last murderous look before he turned around to leave "Well then"

Ichigo just stood there, dazed.

_What the hell?! What was that for?!_

As Ichigo came back to his senses, he became furious. _Damn that Renji! Sending me to this ice-block taichou. Wait till I find you! _(Well Ichigo it would have been better if you had used your head a little… but then you normally don't!)

As he stormed away, he almost forgot the reason he'd actually come here for. He bumped into a tiny raven-haired guy as he was stomping around in rage.

"Ah. Kurosaki-san" the meek guy smiled at him.

"Eto… Hanatarou?" Ichigo blinked as he remembered the little guy "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?"Hanatarou looked confused "This is the fourth division… what are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to look for Rukia" Ichigo did not need to hide it from this guy.

"Oh" Hanatarou said "Ah Rukia-san? I believe she headed down to the human world… there was a report of a Shinigami getting hurt fighting an extra-ordinarily strong hollow and Rukia-san volunteered to go."

Ichigo was very slow at comprehending things today. He blinked at the little scaredly guy and then grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Naniiii?"

"Ano…" Hanatarou was shaking all over.

Ichigo put him back down and started running "Arigatou, Hanatarou. I'll go now."

He shunpod as fast as he could. Rukia was down there fighting an 'extra-ordinarily strong' hollow. He had to get there fast. He was suddenly tensed and… what was this feeling? Rage? Concern? Worry? No… it was almost… _fear…_

What if he didn't make it in time? The horrific image of her almost getting killed by a hollow once upon a time filled his head. As the surroundings blurred, he tried harder to make his muscles move faster. Growing tense by the minute, he realized he could never afford to lose her… never again… this was one girl he cared for. _Just hang on, Rukia. I'll be there in a minute._ He was almost trying to convince himself. _Don't do anything reckless, please… I can't… I WON'T lose you again… no… just wait… I'm coming… I'll be there… by your side…_

* * *

**Me again! : OMG Byakuya! Did you like it? OOC again?! But I'm trying really hard :[ Gomen'nasai. I'll take out more time tomorrow and probably put up the last chapter. Sorry for making you wait but I promise… IchiRuki part is almost here (no, seriously it is!) :P**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll be by your side!

**Author's note: Here, here! The last chapter. I tried a lot harder to end it in something like… well find out for yourself! Towards the end of it, my playlist was on to "Baby it's you" and it just killed me with all the IchiRuki feels! It's just not possible to ****_not_**** think of them when you're listening to ****_any_**** of the bleach songs.**

**_Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo_**

**_You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite_**

**_Karada goto furuwase yo future is you!_**

***IchiRuki feels overload***

**I would seriously recommend listening to it while reading the last parts. It just… ****_clicks_****!**

**And yeah thanks a ton to ArsinoetheXXVII and Cisusi for the reviews :3 you just made my day! I wouldn't have been able to finish it today if it were not for the motivation I got. Also thanks to Star fire girl 788 for favoriting my story *o* feels good!**

* * *

"Rukia" Ichigo was sprinting as fast as he could. Relief washed his face as soon as he found her.

There she was, grappling around with the hollow. She was pretty much on the defensive as Ichigo noted. She was perfectly alright but the hollow seemed to be getting the better of her. It was pretty strong.

Rukia noticed Ichigo approaching from the corner of her eye. His reiatsu seemed to be flaring a little too much.

"Ichigo…" Rukia ducked another attack from the hollow "Help me out here. This one is pretty tough."

Within the blink of an eye, Ichigo was by her side, trying to protect her more than trying to attack it.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Rukia yelled. She was pretty out of breath "Get him from the back."

"No" he was being the usual irrational fool, rejecting all the strategies at once. "It's too strong for you to handle here by yourself"

_Boink_. There-another familiar whack on the head. "I'm not some idiot! I've fought these hollows all my life. Now get back there."

Ichigo blinked at her. She was intent on bringing this big hollow down. In her concentration she looked almost… beautiful… a little too beautiful… the bright aura surrounding her was… blinding. In this moment, he was mesmerized. For once he forgot the situation. He noticed her reiatsu flare all of a sudden as she turned towards him and before he could realize, he was caught in one of the hollow's tentacles. Before the pain could actually shoot up, the last thing he saw… was the petite shinigami's huge eyes widened in fear, her hair falling all over her face, the frown on that tiny forehead, the graceful movement as she sprinted to get to him.

His head hit the sidewalk and he blanked out for a moment.

"Bastard!" he heard her silky voice, cracking in rage "Do NOT even _try_ to hurt him"

With that, they were surrounded by a blinding flash as Rukia stuck her Zanpakutou right through its middle and tore it into two.

"Ichigo…" she was by his side in the next instant. "Daijobu ka?"

She placed his head in her lap and ran her tiny hand over his head.

"Oi, Ichigo?" as his vision cleared out a little, he saw her face… the eyes narrowed out in concern, the little nose flaring, the perfect lips quivering as she spoke, the brows drawn into a deep frown… it was as if he was seeing this familiar face for the very first time… and yet knew every small detail it possessed. When had he really paid that much of attention. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Th-thank God…" he whispered "… you're alright…"

"Baka!" that was the last he heard, after which, he passed out on the sidewalk. Everything blanked out but for the one face that remained in his head.

"Ichigo, hey, you listening?" Rukia shook him but there was no response. She had never imagined this powerful shinigami losing to a mere hollow. He'd faced worse than this and never faltered for a second. She had noticed the flare of his unusually powerful reiatsu as he had made his way to her, it had seemed like that would be the end of the hollow. But he had stubbornly refused to leave her side and attack it from behind. More than that, he had stood there, frozen as the hollow had totally caught him off-guard_. What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!_ This wasn't like Ichigo. He'd never lose concentration in the middle of a battle. But there was something about the way he'd looked at her as he was falling from the hollow's blow. Something she couldn't really put her finger on. That expression. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before… he'd seemed almost shocked as he'd looked at her… more like… _amazed_.

"Rukia" was the first word he said as he came back to his senses. Ichigo looked around him, blinking as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Ah. You there now?" Isshin's face appeared right in front of him. He was in his clinic. "Idiot son of mine!" Ichigo could clearly see the relieved expression on his dad's face, no matter how hard he'd tried to conceal it.

"Ita…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. "Why am I here?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Isshin boomed in glee "You always let your guard down. Baaaaka!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he realized this time he had _actually_ recklessly let his guard drop. _What was I thinking?!_

"It was just a light concussion." Isshin said, bustling about his clinic. "Rukia brought you here. Oh how wonderful of her! She's such a nice girl for a dumbass like you!" Isshin stuck his tongue out at Ichigo.

"Yeah whatever!" Ichigo got up and made his way to the door "By any chance, would you happen to know where she is?"

"Shiranai" Isshin looked at him "Go find out for yourself."

"Right" Ichigo shut the door behind him and walked away. He had no idea where she'd be. He wanted to see her so bad. He growled at the thought. _I just totally acted like an idiot out there! Getting caught off guard and being protected by a girl._ He hated the thought. _I was the one who was going to protect her! Now she'd be basking in the glory of getting that hollow all by herself and _also_ protecting me!_ He groaned as he thought of himself being such an idiot. He knew for fact he'd be too ashamed to even face her now.

"Ichigo!" he turned around to find the familiar face. "A-are you okay now?"

"Of course I am. It was just a light concussion" Ichigo stared at her tiny face as his thoughts traced back the lines of what he'd been thinking the last time he'd seen her.

He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up and looked down, waiting for her to start boasting about how she'd single-handedly crushed the monster.

He felt her closing the gap between them. He heard her sigh in… relief?

"I'm so glad…" she said and Ichigo looked up to find her staring straight at him "… you're alright" she smiled.

Ichigo blinked. This face… was making it difficult for him to think straight. Those huge eyes… that little nose… those perfect lips…

"Ichigo!" Rukia brought him back "What is _wrong_ with you?! You've been acting… strange" she looked away, trying to figure out what direction her thoughts were headed.

"Rukia…" he said, trying to think what he wanted to say next "Just because I lost it this time, don't let it get to your head." _What the hell am I saying?! Just shut up shut up shut up don't make me say weird things, idiot!_

"Huh?" Rukia scowled at him "Wha-you're such a… ugh you're the worst, Ichigo!"

She turned around and ran away before Ichigo could amend himself. He should have thanked her… he should have offered the apology he still owed her. Instead, he'd just gone ahead and blurted stupid things. (Seriously, Ichigo, you never use your head, do you?!)

Rukia bumped into a tall guy as she was sprinting away. She was losing her temper by the minute.

"Oi, oi" she heard a familiar voice. It was the same old Renji "What's up with you?"

"Re-Renji…" she felt a lot better at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got off the work early today" he grinned "So I… decided to come see you"

What was that? He didn't exactly looked like he'd come to see her!

"Eh?" Rukia grunted.

"Anyway." he slung his arm around her shoulder and started leading her away "Let's go somewhere."

"Rukiaaaa" Ichigo was coming from behind, running "Matte…"

Renji smirked as he tightened his arm around her. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. _That moron!_

"You…" he stared at Renji with rage "Moron!"

Before Rukia could comprehend what was happening, Renji pecked her on the cheek, stuck out a tongue at Ichigo and sprinted away "Ja na, Rukia. Some other time!"

Rukia took a minute before her hand came up to her cheek. _Wha-what _was _that?!_

Ichigo came to a stop right in front of her and stared at her, eyes blazing "What was _that_?!"

"Re-Renji… " Rukia blinked "BAKA!" She yelled a minute too late, for Renji had already disappeared form sight by now.

"Tha-that wasn't… what you think it was…" she felt a sense of déjà vu.

Ichigo tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow "What did you think I thought of whatever that was?!"

Rukia looked up at him, her cheeks going red as she realized how unusually close they were.

"Eto… just that…" Rukia muttered.

"You're going out with him, are you not?!" Ichigo boomed in her face.

_What the hell was that?! Why do I feel so restless? And angry?_

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Wait-is he… heh… heh heh… jealous?!_

Rukia just couldn't help but smirk at the thought. However hard she tried to conceal it, if _that_ was what it was, she couldn't help but think it was too unbearably cute for this big block-head idiot!

"_Wha-at?!_" Ichigo was now getting impatient.

Rukia looked away, trying not to think of how 'cute' he looked with that little flush of red in his face as he was going 'green with envy'

"Oi…" Ichigo was getting slightly more irritated. There was something in this situation. Some nerve of his. He felt a sense of déjà vu wash over his head as Rukia stumbled back, pressing against a wall, trying to put some distance between them.

_Wait is she… whoa… oh… she's blushing… real hard._ _That's… that's too unbearably cute!_ Ichigo couldn't help his eyes tracing down her figure. The petite girl, pressed against that wall, avoiding all eye-contact, yet peeking at times, getting more red in the face and looking away immediately as he just stood there staring at her like an ass. He couldn't _help_ but stare. Again, it was as if he was seeing this all too familiar face for the very first time, yet he remembered every small detail, every tiny feature of it. _Hell! Here it is again!_ He could feel the unbearable feeling surge through his body. Ichigo released his clenched fists (which he didn't even realize he had clenched in restrain) and closed the distance between them in one stride. Rukia looked up, flustered as his hand landed flat on the wall, next to her face, his body pressed against hers.

"Ichi-" before she could say anything, he pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, as she flushed. She couldn't help but imagine how many times she had replayed this moment in her head, how many times she had thought about what a better reaction to this situation should have been.

This was all a déjà vu. Ichigo knew he was going to land himself in more trouble this time. He let his arm fall. As he was about to pull away from her, a tiny hand came up and pulled at his t-shirt. Before he could realize, the soft perfect lips that he'd thought of so often were pressing against his, urgently. He felt the other tiny hand raking its way through his hair and pulling his face down. Ichigo was shocked for a moment but that didn't stop his arm from winding its way around the fragile little body and pressing against it, harder. (Well, Ichigo, sometimes not using your head is also a great idea!) He saw the perfect ovals of her closed eyes, the smooth skin of her cheeks, tinged with pink. _Unbearably cute!_ He pulled her into a tighter hug, his other hand now caressing her slender neck. She felt the temperature rise beyond limits as the heat burned her cheeks, her head, all her insides. Her stomach fluttered and flipped like crazy. The heart, thumping irregularly, threatened to budge out of her chest. She could taste the tinge of mint on his tongue. His head was filled with her sweet scent. They felt like they were melting and molding into one. The seconds just seemed to tick like hours.

They broke off, gasping for breath, not letting go of each other. Ichigo traced his fingers over her cheek, leaving a burning trail wherever they touched.

"Ichi-"

"Ruk-"

They smiled.

"No… let me… first tell you…" he gasped between his words "I'm not apologizing" she smiled at that "Only this time, even though it was still impulsive, I _mean_ it!"

Rukia was bursting from inside. She couldn't remember why she had felt so hurt the last time. Wasn't this… the thing she was experiencing now, a little too wonderful? She felt almost ecstatic. This wasn't some crazy trick her over-thinking mind was playing on her, right? She reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Ow" he rubbed his cheek "What was that for, idiot?"

Rukia smiled as her cheeks heated up again. "Just checking."

Ichigo couldn't help a smirk "Baka!"

"Shut up" Rukia flushed harder.

_This is real. This is real. This is real._ She could almost hear it out loud.

Ichigo took her hand as they started walking away without another word.

"Nah, Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"Hmm?"

"What if I was going out with Renji for real?"

Ichigo shrugged "Won't mind giving you a better option!" The smirk forming on his face.

"Baka!" she said.

"Honestly, I would rather kick his ass!" Moments later, he came up with what was on his mind "I won't stand to see you by anyone else's side."

Rukia almost giggled.

"Ichigo" she stopped to look straight at him. Their eyes held each other's as something clicked "I will be by your side… forever and always."

Ichigo smiled, a serious one. "Yes…" their eyes were enough to tell the truth "… forever and always…"

* * *

**Okay so I had this ending in my mind almost as soon as I had started with the first chapter. And I guess I'm pretty satisfied with the way it's turned out to be. I'm gonna miss this story though it went on longer than I had expected.**

**Also, I wanted to ****_not_**** put any "I love you" and stuff here 'cause you know, it just isn't like Ichigo or Rukia to go for those cheesy lines but I guess it was quite enough to tell how madly they are in love with each other (of course it's IchiRuki after all!) And so this is the end (only of the story and not IchiRuki!) I'll probably go on and write a few one shots now (God, I'm so obsessed with IchiRuki!) *giggles***

**So this is it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lastly: please, leave a review!**

**Arigatou ^_^ Ja na!**


End file.
